Crossroads
by WitInT1meXox
Summary: Natsu and Lucy pick a job that seemed easy, but when something happens what will come of them?


Author's Note:

This is my first story! Hope u like! Leave a review if u want.. I want to know what u think about it! (Sorry for miss spelled names)

* * *

Lucy was sitting at the bar counter, swinging her legs in a tiredly fashion humming a song over and over again. Mairagain looked burned down in her skin forcing her to look up to her large blue eyes staring at bruised arm. "I'm fine, don't worry. It was a accident, natsu was charging at gray with fire hands and gray moved and..." she held her breath and let out a big huff "and this happened" pointing to her right arm where 2 hand size bruises peeked around her upper arm. Maragain put her hands over her mouth wide eyeded "i'm fine through, honestly!" All maragain chould do was comfort a friend in need , maragain rubbed Lucy's back right before she could say anything, Wendy popped in and whispered to her and both Wendy and Maragain left the bar running into the infirmary, leaveing lucy all alone. Before she could get the chance to follow a handed landed on her left shoulder she looked up to see a mop of pink hair with 2 green eyes staring at her and a goofy smile under the mop of pink hair, natsu. "Sorry lucy" natsu muffled though his teeth, all lucy did was smile " I'm fine" lucy digged in her pocket to find a white paper, she unfolded the paper and gave it to natsu

Sawana Town

Kill a group of bandits

Each one killed is 7'000 jewel

(Very dangerous)

Natsu scratched behind his head, reading it over and over. "Yeah sure, we can kill those bandits easy" he looks at lucy " are you okay with going?" Lucy grunted "yes I'm going natsu, so let pack up and head down to the train station" natsu nodded and both ran out of the guild, both tuning to there house's.

* * *

natsu was waiting at the train station looking for Lucy's golden hair, when happy landed on his shoulder. "So she's not here yet" like on time natsu heared her voice in the distance. Then she became visible " sorry I'm late, I ran into someone on the way here." All natsu did was smile, and both got on to the train. "So, where's Ezra and gray" lucy asked getting up to look for them. Natsu put a hand on her shoulder "um well, grays sick and Ezra on a a S'class solo mission" natsu muffled the last bit but lucy could not hear it. "Okay so it just me, you and happy" lucy smiled and sat down beside natsu. The the train started moving and natsu got his motion sickness. "I feel sick" natsu muffled under a hand trying to hold back throw up, "well don't throw up on me or your dead" lucy snapped, natsu knew well not to barf on her. "Sawana Town is a good 9 hours away, we should take avenge of the time and sleep" lucy placed his head on her lap snuggling into her stomach "um..a.. what are u doing?" But no answer, he was dead asleep. Lucy's felt blood rushing to her cheeks and then smiled as his snoring sounded like purring, lucy reached down and ruffled though his hair with her fingers. Happy was sleeping to on natsu stomach, so lucy decided to get some shut eye as well.

9 hours passed before the train stopped and the fairytail mage woke up. natsu felt his human pillow move from under him that made him wake up, natsu looked up to see that lucy was still asleep. Her fingers that was rested on his head slipt off, when natsu decide it was time to get going he swung lucy over his shoulder that made happy hit the ground with a bang, witch woke him up. "Sorry buddy" all happy did was fly on his empty shoulder and rubbed his sleepy eyes.

Lucy's fingers played inside natsu muffler noticing she was on natsu's back she lived her heavy eyelids to see natsu's scar, her eyes widened 'was natsu giving her a piggy back ride?'Nasty turn his head to look at her when I took my hand out of his muffler "so you've awakend I see" natsu put her down on the ground and smiled at her, lucy could feel blush tuning to her cheeks trying to ignore it she smiled back, "so what hotel are we going to" happy pipped up, lucy nodded and pointed to a inn called 'Sawanna friendly' "there" and with that clarified they started to walk toward the inn. "So, we should start work tomorrow" natsu declared, lucy looked at the time it was late relay late, she nodded in agreement.

* * *

When natsu and lucy got the key and room number they headed for the room. The room door flung open potential two beds, kitchen, and a bathroom, it was huge. Lucy fell back on one of the beds claiming it as hers. Natsu took his shoes off and sat on his bed sighing after a long train ride and walk, he was tired, and even remembering it made him yawn. He snuggled into the sheets and was about to fall into sleep when the water turned on in the bathroom, he turned his head to see lucy was gone 'maybe she's talking a shower' but to be sure he got up and headed towards the bathroom door. Halfway toward the door he hear's a scream 'lucy?' He made a sprint towards the door and flashed the door open and there lay lucy called over on the ground still clothed. Natsu stepped closer feeling water under his feet 'she must of sliped' He slopes his hands under her knees and the other around her shoulders. Lifting her off the ground and played her on her bed put the covers over her , he sat right next to her and put his hand over her head. 'What should u do without me.'


End file.
